Posibilidades
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Entonces quizás y solo quizás el Katsudon Piroshki dejaría de ser tan agridulce y volviera a ser solo una comida más, con un sabor a recuerdo. (Yuri xYuri Unilateral)


Este fic es un reto de FB llamado "Reto Fanfickers"

Reto día 2 OS de tu Pareja favorita: Me costó decidir mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos. Primero pensé en Hank y Janet porque los amo, pero creo que ya canso con lo mismo í que este es un Yuri x Yuri Unilateral.

* * *

 **Posibilidades**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky no era una persona fácil de tratar, pero si de algo podía reconocerse era el empuje y esfuerzo que ponía en la pista de patinaje. Sus entrenadores habían logrado que ahora mismo se encontrara en la cima. Después del programa corto estaba en primer lugar, superando el record de Victor Nikiforov; no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

Sin embargo aquella noche previa a la segunda fase del Grand Prix Final, aun sentía un dolor en el pecho. Ese dolor que trato de ignorar y gracias a Otabek Altin era menor del que fue cuando se enterara.

Víctor y Yuuri iban a casarse.

¡Casarse!

La incertidumbre, el dolor, la necesidad. Todo en su interior era un remolino de sus emocionases. Por el simple hecho de que ¡Iban a casarse!

Por ello mismo no había podido evitar buscar a Víctor y al ver el anhelo con que observaba el anillo no pudo más que decir _lo que sentía,_ patear, denigrar e insultar, era la mejor forma que sabía de expresarse… al menos frente aquel hombre.

Cuando se retiró aquella sensación de fracaso seguía instalada en su pecho.

—… ¿Qué es lo que te irrita tanto?

La voz de Altin le saco por un segundo de transe, aun no estaba del todo seguro cuales eran las limitaciones y acciones a seguir cuando se tenía un amigo. Por lo que solo le observo en silencio un rato, calibrando en su cabeza ¿Qué reacción tendría Otabek al saber su secreto?

Soltó un suspiro finalmente y camino acercándose al muchacho hasta quedar a una distancia conveniente para charlar.

— Conozco perfectamente a Víctor… solo… solo siento _lastima_ por el cerdo...— no era precisamente la verdad, pero se le acercaba bastante. Desvió la mirada caminando nuevamente, sintió como su amigo le seguía el paso de cerca sin agregar más.

Una de las cosas que más le agradaban de él, era que hablaba lo necesario y le entendía la perfección, de saber que así eran los amigos le hubiera gustado encontrarse con él mucho antes. Quizás entes de observar esos ojos negros empañados por las lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos un instante recordando aquel momento.

Toda la temporada había seguido al competidos japonés, le asombraba la resistencia que poseía pese a que no era del todo el mejor, también era más que notorio en sus coreografías que admiraba de sobremanera a Nikiforov. ¿Quién no lo admiraba en este maldito mundo? Quizás solo él mismo que buscaba superarlo. Tenía el talento y la juventud para quitarle el título y records Víctor uno por uno.

Y sin embargo en el final había fallado estrepitosamente. ¿Cómo? ¿Se había equivocado al seguirle los pasos a ese japonés debilucho? Yuri Plisetsky jamás se equivocaba por lo que la frustración se hizo presente y sin temor le dijo lo que pensaba de él. O maso menos. Era obvio que no tenía ni tacto para ello.

Y lo destrozo.

Pero jamás se imaginó lo que paso en la fiesta como Katsuki se le encimaba a Víctor cual Блядь. Le irritaba que cayera tan bajo y de entre todas las personas del mundo con aquel ser que buscaba vencer a cualquier costo.

Por eso seis meses después cuando Nikiforov desapareció simplemente una noche para irse a entrenar a ese japonés la sorpresa y aquella pisca de dolor fueron sustituidas por molesta, egocentrismo y ganas de matar al mentiroso de Víctor.

Convivir esos días con Yuuri fue finalmente su perdición, si bien estando frente a cualquier tercero la interacción terminaba en él diciéndole cosas poco agradables al japonés a solas solo resaltaba lo que poco a poco identifico como Agape.

Su propio Agape. En un principio y hasta hoy la primera representación de este sentimiento siempre seria para su abuelo, para aquel gran y fuerte hombre que aun con sus años encima podía cargarlo.

La segunda expresión de este sentir fue su arte. El patinaje; muy pocos comprenderían esto y fastidiosamente él único que asemejaba este tipo de amor pero cayendo en lo absurdo había sido Leroy y… él…

"¿Abuelo has probado el tazón de cerdo?"

Aun en este momento no podía identificar que había sido lo que le orillo a hablar de aquel platillo, su platillo. Pero el sentimiento cálido cuando su abuelo le había preparado un especial Katsudon Piroshki, no quería pensar el porqué de esta intensa felicidad o el cómo su abuelo lo conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo. Y con esto le daba a demostrar que aceptaba sus decisiones.

Compartirlo con Yuuri fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en la vida.

No eran amigos, no eran enemigos tampoco, rivales por ser el ganador del gran Prix podría describirlos perfectamente y sin embargo… para Yuri Plisetsky existía un sin nombre entre ambos, algo que ahora podía comprender un poco más. Que era distinto incluso de lo que le hacia sentir Otabek.

Justo estaba perdido en este mundo en su cabeza, que solo sintió como le tomaban por el brazo jalándolo hacia tras y luego era envuelto por los brazos del kazajo, pronto escucho el sonido del claxon de un automóvil y como este pasaba tras de sí a una velocidad vertiginosa.

¿Tan distraído estaba?

— Yuri… ¿Estas bien?

Se separó de los brazos de su amigo y le observo a los ojos. ¿Estaba bien? ¿De verdad? Es decir, estaba con vida si, pero ¿Estaba bien?

"Nos casaremos cuando gane el Grand Prix Final"

Las palabras de Víctor hicieron eco en su cabeza y la furia volvió junto con aquel pinchazo en su corazón.

— No lo estoy… — por extraño que sonara, el pinchazo que ya dolía comenzó a doler más en cuanto soltó estas palabras y con agitado corazón busco los ojos oscuros de Otabek. Encontrándolos en ese instante noto como le observaba sin reparo, sin dudas y sobre todo con la misma sinceridad con la que le hablo sobre ser amigos.

— Entiendo…— fue todo lo que agrego, aunque Yuri no sabía si entendía o no, o si estaba bien o mal. Solo sabía una cosa… el abraso de Altin había sido lo más cálido que sentido en mucho tiempo.

Tener un amigo era maravilloso.

— ¡Oe Yurio! — su voz. Esa voz le llamo por lo que su gesto de irritación se hizo presente de inmediato. Ocultando quizás sus verdaderas emociones.

Unos segundos después Yuuri estaba ahí frente a ellos dos. Podía observarse que tenía una sonrisa francamente incomoda. Por lo que no perdió el tiempo pese a que Yuri no le había regresado el saludo.

— Has… digo… ¿Han visto a Víctor?

Estaba vez Otabek sí que noto el cambio radical en Yuri quien con pose de chico malo respondió a la pregunta ajena.

— ¡Tan inútil que pierdes a tu pseudo-entrenador… eres patético Katsudon! — le urgió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirada retadora. Pero acaso aquello que se asomaba en esos bellos ojos claros era causa del polvo, del viento o de…

— B-Bueno si no lo has visto pudiste decirlo hombre…— la sonrisa en katsuki menguo un instante para después observar por el lugar con nerviosismo. La irritación en Yuri creció enormemente con esto.

— Para que sepas Víctor Nikiforov está muerto… ya nadie se interesa por ese anciano… descanse en paz…— las palabras agrias causaron que la incomodidad del Katsudon creciera sin límites y más aún en sus ojos oscuros que brillaban con intensidad, que eran tan fácil de leer se reflejara la clara molestia.

— Eso no es verdad e-él… ¡Él siempre será el mejor! — menciono Yuuri sobre su persona más admirada.

—Tsk… haces perder mi tiempo… Vamos Otabek…— dijo Yuri primero con voz hastiada que cambio en cuanto menciono el nombre del Kazajo. Su amigo no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos encontrados por el Katsudon, menos por su desmedido resentimiento hacia Nikiforov.

Dejaron a Yuuri absorto en sus pensamientos, cerro los puños y regreso al hotel.

Una nube de incertidumbre se había posado sobre el japonés pero el ruso no lo supo. Ni aun cuando en un descuido de su amigo Kazajo había observado de reojo si el de ojos oscuros ya se había marchado.

Pero Otabek no era tonto. Podía leerlo a base de sus observaciones infantiles, a base de sus silencios de antaño y sobre todo a base de aquel sentimiento que nacía en él hacia Yuri Plisetsky. La razón por la que su Agape le había derretido el corazón, pese a que en un principio aquella mirada militar y férrea le hubiera conquistado.

Yuri Plisetsky era una persona en sí que no demostraba en realidad sus más guardados secretos. Que ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara profunda de irritación.

Era sin duda una persona que poco podía convivir con otros. Pero al menos ya no estaba solo, al menos ese pinchazo que dolía cuando veía esos anillos disminuía con la charla de Altin… al menos podía engañarse un rato más hasta que fuera inevitable darlo todo perdido. Mierda de vida.

¡Él ganaría el Grand Prix! Y entonces… entonces…

— Tómalo…— un peluche de tigre con un gorro navideño. El desconcierto paso a una sonrisa llena de luz.

Entonces quizás y solo quizás el Katsudon Piroshki dejaría de ser tan agridulce y volviera a ser solo una comida más, con un sabor a recuerdo.

* * *

Y es todo. Como siempre esta dedicado a mi esposa. y agradezco que lo leyeran. Amo el Yuri x Yuri pwero trate inutilmente de apegarme a lo canon :v en fin.

Espero que les gustara un poco.

Nota: Блядь (f) [blyád']: 1. Mujer de costumbres ligeras, desvergonzada, fácil, « caliente ». El significado histórico del término es « mentira, herejía, error » (¡y de este modo se utilizaba en textos religiosos!), por extensión, una mujer fuera del recto camino.


End file.
